


The Bed That Reaffirms, Heals Great Injury, Keeps Zealous Lovers Close: Expansions Wholly Unquantifiable

by graytheglowinggay



Series: Three Beans and a Direwolf [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A-Z, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, autistic characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graytheglowinggay/pseuds/graytheglowinggay
Summary: A Collection of Jogrittin Drabbles, with one-word prompts in alphabetical order.(Btw: the reason for the weird title is because it's actually an abecedarian-- it contains all the letters of the alphabet. Go ahead and check.)





	1. A is for Autistic

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I may or may not headcanon all three of them as autistic. This is a problem of mine. You don't have to headcanon them as autistic to enjoy this drabble collection, but just know that this headcanon will influence how I write the three of them.

Stated in a roundabout manner, their minds work differently. This makes life different (and often difficult) for the three of them. However, it is something that they have in common. At first, this is a connection that none of them are aware of. All three of them wish to change this fact but are afraid to take the first step. Finally, Jon says two words when he thinks that the others are asleep. 

(He would never have said it if he knew they were awake).

Three steps bring them closer together.

One: “I’m autistic.”

Two: “Me too.” 

Three: “Me too.”


	2. B is for Bed

This was where they spent most of their time. They had bought it new, but it quickly felt like it had always been there; a permanent fixture in their shared life. 

The bed was the center of their passions, both good and bad.

(Close cohabitation breeds petty arguments).

More nights than not, Ghost would join them. The shared warmth was a blessing and a curse. On hot days, they regretted sharing a single bed. But on cold days, which were most days in the North, their lovers’ shared body heat was a blessing that none of them took for granted.


	3. C is for Contact

Touch was a comfort to them. They each had their own particular and peculiar rules about what kinds of touch they wanted, but their preferred affections often aligned. They woke up in a tangle in bed every morning, and each left reluctantly. More often than not, it was little things. Jon would give each of his partners a kiss on the cheek before he left for work. Ygritte would hold one or both of their hands every chance she got. Satin didn’t like physical contact as much, but he gave them tight hugs when things weren’t going according to plan.


End file.
